Yoshimoto Harrison
'Yoshimoto Harrison '''is one of the main characters in ''Galactic Dino Fighters''series and is the first one to be introduced. Yoshimoto is his real name, but he prefers to be called "''Yoshi Harrison" for short. He is a famous Mercenary, known throughout the entire Gyles Galaxy for his reputation of defeating Planet Arata's most dangerous criminals, the Fearsome Shi and also able to slay Planet Arata's fiercest monsters. He is also the future second-in command of the Harrison Clan. He is also the inventor of his own Mecha-dino series robots. He was half-named after his grandfather, Yoshikazo Harrison, by his mother. He became very famous after he defeated Norikuro. History Past Since his the day of his birth, people in the Shigomirichi Region knew that he would exactly follow the footsteps of his ancestors and his reputation will be as great as his father's. He is the leader of the Sentai Warriors Mercenary group, though rather reluctantly. His reputation Appearance He physically resembles both his parents. He always wears a maroon, V-necked dress shirt with sleeves that extend down to his elbows. He wears with a white muscle shirt under it and blue pants. His shoes are brown, with white straps.His hair is dark brown and his eyes are blue, blue eyes are a trademark of his clan. Request yoshimoto alan harrison by divaoftime-d8atxlx.jpg Kazumi and yoshimoto by emmasvarietyarts-d7w31ae.png Yoshimoto harrison in dream selfie.png Rq karin and yoshimoto by kyahandbabrioe-d88ww93.png Yoshimotoxsuzuki by captor variety girl d8c2zih by hg the hamster-d8c34aq.png YoshiXsuzuki.png yoshi in pjs.png Rq suzuki and yoshimoto by kyahandbabrioe-d88ww93.png Buddypoke (2).gif sleeping yoshimotopjs.png yoshimoto smash palleets.png suzuki and yoshi meeting again.png yoshimoto in southpark.jpg first kiss.png warm me up, yoshi.png warm me up, yoshi copy.png commission_for_captor_variety_girl_by.png Protection.jpg suzuki_and_yoshimoto_by_g_bomber-d8lu5l7.png Suzuki's gift.png hug from suzuki.png Personality Yoshi Harrison is one dude with a whole lot of attitude. He's prone to getting frustrated easy, often with him getting impatient or angrily snapping at someone he also tends to be somewhat cocky and is prone to get into a lot of fights, he is also a bit hard-headed. As a Harrison, he doesn't trust outsiders very easily and it's more difficult to get his trust than his fellow fullblood Harrisons. The reason why he doesn't trust other people very easily because he was betrayed by his former friend Fushira Dogan. Despite this, he would rather help than harm. He's also very competitive, but is a fair sport and will never cheat to win. He is absolutely fearless, known to face Planet Arata's most fearsome creatures. He's also a show-off but is amazingly talented. He is also the most knowledgeable of the group, knowing many things about the world around him. His knowledge also comes in handy in times of danger, especially when facing a creature his friends isn't familiar with. He doesn't like to explain what he's talking about, but he does explain if someone doesn't understand what he's talking about. However, around girls his age, he's rather shy and very polite. Most of the girls he knows are aware of his shyness, He is also very shy around a certain girl that he has a crush on. The reason why he's so polite to girls is because he was raised by his mom,Chikako Miki-Harrison to be polite. He's not a morning person, waking up rather grumpy. Abilities As a Harrison, Yoshi Harrison possesses abilities that are beyond that of normal people. He has amazing strength, able to lift an object weighing equally or less than 4 tons. Since his ancestors adapted this to protect themselves from dinosaurs, he can fight dinosaurs. Since Krockous are similar to dinosaurs, he can fight Krockous rather easily. His bones are much stronger than that of normal people, therefore he can survive a rock falling on him but still cause him pain. Hand to hand He's very skilled in hand to hand combat. Clan Ability Yoshi uses his Clan Ability in close combat, but it also excels at long-range combat. Swordplay Since his ancestors were masters in swordplay, he is one also. The sword on his back was from his father and he's very protective about it. Strategy He does not rely just on his brawn and skills with his sword to win a battle. He is a keen strategist and comes up with his strategies in the middle of a battle. His strategy varies from the battle. Relationships Relatives Being heir to the Harrison clan, his relatives greatly respect him and will follow his orders without question. But they also give him advice when he needs it. Red Harrison Chikako Miki-harrison Sakura Harrison Yoshikazo Harrison Yoshi and his grandfather are quite similar, they're prone to getting into an argument with each other. The biggest thing they have in common is that they liked to be call "Yoshi" for short, as a nickname. Masaru Harrison Katsuro Harrison Shizuka Miki She is Yoshi Harrison's aunt Allies Devin Hawk Despite coming from different clans, Yoshi and Devin grew up together. They consider each other brothers, despite not being related. Like other members of their clans, they have a rivalry with each other. Garrett Chideha Most of the the time annoyed by him, Yoshi Harrison was the one who trained him in swordplay; to save himself from geting in more severe trouble from his pranks. Yoshi was very reluctant to train him, so Kasumi convinced him. Unknown to him, his influence has turned Garrett to be more respectful. Kasumi Mizunawa Kasumi One of his childhood friends, he's very polite to her, as he is to all girls. She has a tendency to make him nervous,later on he developed feelings for her because of how strong and pretty she is. but uncertain that she likes him back. He was trying to be oblivious to her, but his friends figure out that Yoshi has a crush on her. Ganji Mizunawa Yoshi and Ganji get along quite well. Yoshi has a habit to pick on him because of his slight cowardance, but just to have fun. Melody Chideha Yoshi and Melody didn't get along well at first, but they've started to get along. She often asks him to help her with her biology homework when she has some. Minako Misaki Minako is his best and closest friend since their kindergarten days. Kiara Fernandez Yoshi saw Kiara as an older sister. She, in return, treated him as a younger brother. Raven Zuki Mizuki Zuki Yoshi and Mizuki are best friends. They also have a lot of similarities. Ichigo Hawk Yoshi generally fears her but highly respects her. Karin Akazuki He sees Karin like a sister Suzuki Keroku Mika Akiyama Stephanie Zuki Lloyd Misaki Enemies Yoshi Harrison, like his ancestors, declares anyone foolish enough to harm his friends his enemy. Fushira Dogan Fushira was once his friend, but Fushira revealed to be a criminal Hotaka Hotaka is Yoshi's directly sworn nemesis, while Hotaka bears a grudge for Yoshi defeating him and him no longer being a king; they have a friendly rivalry. Despite their disliking of one another, they will work together. Shigehisa Shigehisa is Yoshi's other sworn nemesis. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Harrison Clan Category:Humans